


fuck it i love you

by valquerie



Series: the drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore being adorable, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valquerie/pseuds/valquerie
Summary: just some cute biadore drabbles i did <3read when you want a dose of serotonin.extra thanks to mistress for being an excellent beta. she made this story what it is.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: the drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	fuck it i love you

  * **Lip Balm**



“Are you wearing a new lip balm?” Adore asked, pulling away from Bianca’s lips with a devilish smirk. Bianca looked at her in a state of confusion.

“What?” Bianca asked, her brows furrowed. It took a bit for her to register what Adore had said, but when she did her face was priceless. She raised her eyebrows, sighed, and then pressed a palm into her forehead.

“I’m just saying, B. It tastes good.” Adore brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, ruffling it up.  _ Of course. Of course Adore would pull something like this _ .

Bianca rolled her eyes. She shook her head, playfully pushing Adore away. 

“Okay, bitch.” She said, the two bursting into a fit of giggles. This. Moments like this were what caused Bianca to fall in love with Adore in the first place. 

Adore looked up at Bianca, her brown eyes settling on Bianca’s blue ones. “Where were we again?”

  * **Cookies**



“Do we have any cookies?” Adore asked Bianca as she tore through their cabinets. Bianca skimmed her newspaper at the kitchen table. 

“Why would we have cookies?” Bianca asked. She instinctively looked up at the noise of Adore slamming the pantry door shut. Bianca folded up her paper and set it to the side, steeling herself for Adore’s reaction.

“Why not?” She asked, approaching the table. She propped her face up on her elbows, pouting.

“Because...we dont?” 

Adore straightened before marching straight to the refrigerator and opening it. She bent down, opened the drawer underneath all of the shelves of leftovers and milk, and pulled out a package. She set the package on the counter, shut the drawer and closed the refrigerator. 

“I’m making cookies.” Adore said, grabbing a knife to open the package. 

“You will not.” 

“Yeah huh.”

_ “No.” _

Adore narrowed her eyes, sliding the knife over the package’s outside and ripping it open. She grabbed the raw cookie dough from inside and set it on the marble counter. 

She looked to Bianca, who rolled her eyes and reopened her newspaper. “The Pam is in the top left cabinet.” 

  * **Dinner**



“Hey B?” Adore called from downstairs. 

Bianca set down her book, calling back. “What?” 

“What would you do if I said that I may or may not have burnt our dinner?” Adore shouted. 

Bianca’s eyes widened, quickly hopping out of bed and rushing downstairs.  _ Oh no. _ “What did you do?” Bianca said as she landed on the last step, turning the corner into the kitchen. 

Smoke drifted from the mouth of the oven, and a charcoal pizza sat cooling on the stovetop. Adore had the good sense to turn the fan on, which was the only reason the fire alarm hadn’t gone off. Bianca sighed, quickly coming up behind Adore to examine it.

“I’m sorry…’ Adore said, taking off her oven mitt and gently setting it on the island. She folded her arms and stared at the blackened circle of shame.

“Adore, it was a frozen pizza. How can you- nevermind. I don’t want to know.” Bianca said, picking up the oven mitt and slipping it on her hand. She took the pan it was in and carried it to the trash can, popping it open and sliding the pizza in. 

“So…what do we do now?” Adore asked. Bianca looked at the oven, and then the trash can. 

“Order in some actually edible pizza?” Bianca suggested.

Adore sighed. “I’m good with that.” 

  * **Spiders**



The last thing Bianca saw before Adore was crawling over her was her girlfriend running, screaming her head off. She was a blur of skin and sweatshirt, hair flying all over the place as she launched onto the bed.

“ _ SPIDER.  _ THERE’S A FREAKING SPIDER IN THE SHOWER.” Adore held desperately onto Bianca’s arm. “ **OH MY GOD** KILL IT B, KILL IT!” Adore was on the verge of tears. She was deathly afraid of spiders, believing they were mini 8-legged demons of rage. Bianca rolled her eyes.  _ This again. Okay _ .

Bianca sat up, feet brushing against the cold tile as she grabbed a shoe. She marched her tired ass into the bathroom, Adore right behind her. She looked over Bianca’s shoulder, pointing to the spot in the tub where the spider was. Bianca was confused for a moment. She looked again, and then turned to face Adore.

“Adore. That’s a piece of hair.” 

  * **Hickeys**



“I may or may not have left some marks.” Bianca admitted, admiring Adore in the afterglow. She brushed a piece of sweaty hair away from Adore’s face, fingers lingering on her flushed cheeks. 

“You may or may not have?” Adore grinned at Bianca. She took a hold of Bianca’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “Which is it?”

“Okay, I did.” Bianca applauded her handiwork. Many hickeys were spread across her body, some layered one over the other. Purple, black, and blue shades painted Adore’s skin. She looked gorgeous.

Adore’s grin didn’t fade as she stood up to go examine the bite marks on her skin in the bathroom. It wasn’t until Adore’s face popped out from the doorway that Bianca began to laugh hysterically.

“Bianca!” Adore shouted.“What did you do? My skin is more hickey than skin!” 

Bianca picked up the pillow beside her and pressed her face into it to muffle her laughter. 

“How do I even cover this up?!” Adore was back in the bathroom, looking at her neck and chest. Bianca had entered a coughing fit.

“ **I WORK AT MCDONALD’S, BIANCA.”**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! give me some pairings and prompts if you want a particular ship
> 
> tumblr: valarie-von-odd


End file.
